We are conducting this study to determine whether other drugs used to treat opiate dependence have significant effects on AZT disposition. The proposed studies represent a method for identification of potential drug interactions in the AIDS population, which is cost-effective. These investigations will make a significant contribution to improve medical and substance abuse treatment in opioid-dependent patients with HIV disease.